Festival of Dreams
by Sayia
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are going a harvest moon festival. Naruto knows who his date is and can't wait! Sakura, however, worries who her date is, as he's a a mystery man. She worries about past relationships and wonders how the date will turn out... SS & NH


"Festival of Dreams"  
By: Sayia-Chan

**A/N:** I would just like to appologize to all of thoes who read this fic expecting a Naru/Saku fic. I was publishing it over the phone for christ's sake! Ya see... I put was putting it in a S/S and N/H club. And so I thought to just put the two main characters on the filter as friends **NOT **as a couple. I appologize once again... Sorry. I fixed it!

Sayia

"NARUTO!!" The banging on his door was loud. "WAKE UP! YOUR GONNA MAKE ME LATE!!"  
"Um, I'm coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto runs up to the door and throws it open just in time to get knocked in the head by Sakura's fist.  
"Aye! Sakura-chan!" Naruto grabbed his head with a yelp.  
"Sorry," Sakura reaches for his head with a chakura covered hand.  
"Do you think she'll notice?!" Naruto jumped up in surprise when a dog barked nearby.  
"Calm down, it's just a just a festival." Sakura finished healing Naruto's bruised head. "Besides, she won't leave. She's waited for this date for five years."  
"Five years?" Naruto and Sakura walked down the merrily lit streets of Konoha. They walked past Ichiraru Ramen, but Naruto didn't have time to eat right now. His girl was waiting for him at the Harvest Moon Festival.  
"Yes, five years. She's liked you since we where in the ninja-academy."  
"Oh," Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't I ever notice?"  
"Because you where so big headed!" Sakura started, "That and that whole Sauske thing..." Sakura trailed off as her eyes drew toward the ground and she traced a pastel pink sakura petal on her red kimono with a delicate finger.  
"Forget the teme... Besides, you have a date don't tonight," Naruto's eyes filled with concern as he put a comforting, friendly, arm around Sakura's shoulders.  
"Yes!" Sakura raised her head to look around.  
"Who is he?" Naruto growled in a protective, brotherly way.  
"I...I don't know." Sakura grinned.  
"WHAT?"  
"I received a card yesterday asking if would meet the person at the fountain in the square today." She shrugs. "I thought it mught be fun."  
They enter the brightly lit Konoha Square.  
"Luck!" Sakura straightens Naruto's orange kimono. She walks off to the fountain leaving Naruto to look for his date.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Sakura sat down on the fountain and sighed, she had been waiting for ten minutes and still no date.  
If he's not here in ten minutes, I'm leaving! She nods decisive. Sakura looks around.  
Nope, no one was coming her way... She hangs her head and sighs.  
Someone taps her shoulder.  
Sakura looks up to see a young man her own age, 17.  
He was wearing a black kimono, with a gray sash, which looked a bit off-set by his dark brown hair and eyes.  
But it was his eye's that caught her, true they where dark brown, but his eyes held the same unemotional look. The look of the man whom she had tried to drive from her heart but couldn't.  
When he offered his arm to her, saying nothing, she took his arm in hers. Her eyes never leaving his as they walked to the dance floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto looked around frantically. Where was she?! He couldn't be late for this date, considering that the last date was a disaster. Naruto still shuttered at the memory of it.  
He had complemented her while she was carrying a steaming hot bowl of ramen, she had blushed and didn't look where she was going and had tripped...  
Pouring steaming hot miso ramen all over his lap. Lets just say  
he had limped away with first degree burns...  
Even though she had apologized at least twenty times while healing him, on their walk to her house she had started crying silently from guilt.  
Naruto had pulled her to him and let her cry on his shirt, patting her long hair and saying soothing things. Between sobs Naruto heard her say something about she not deserving him being so nice to her.  
"No, your worth it." Naruto has said tilting her face up to his. "Even if I have to get every steaming bowl of ramen in Konoha dumped on me."  
She looked at him in disbelief asking , "R..r..really?"  
"Yup! Every word." Naruto had grinned and then bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
The end of that date had been great, but that ramen was painful!  
"N...Naruto-kun."  
The voice of his angel brought him out of his thoughts.  
To him she looked like the moon goddess her-self, wearing a dark blue kimono with a long, lilac obi wrapped around her petite waist, and a lilac moon stitched across the bottom right of the kimono. Her waist length violet hair blew in the breeze.  
"Hey Hinata-chan! Wanna dance?"

IIIIIIIIIIIII

After dancing a few times her partner led Sakura to a semi-dark alley. Where he preformed the dispel jutsu and out of a puff of smoke emerged the smoldering black hair and eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered, surprised. "What are you doing here!?" She added in a hurried whisper. "Are you crazy?! If Tsunade-sensei finds you out here..." She could feel her chakura flare.  
What is he doing here?!  
Sakura's mind was in turmoil. Her heart vs. her mind. She could hear her heart whispering Tell him you love him stupid! While her mind was screaming, Raise the alarm! He's a missing-nin for gods sake!!!  
She was at a lose for words when Sasuke remarked, "You've gotten stronger..." In that smooth voice of his.  
Sakura hears a noise, she looks over her shoulder. Then she feels his eyes ease over her.  
He's just looking at my kimono, She scoffed. She knew he didn't see her like that, or at least she thought she knew. She wasn't so sure when he grabbed her and brought his lips to hers.  
After a moment when sakura didn't respond, he started to pull away, but Sakura grabbed the front of his kimono and pulled him to her. Crushing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.  
For a few moments it was bliss as his arms wrapped around her and her arms around his neck.  
For a while it was bliss, and then another young couple were coming.  
Sasuke and sakura broke apart.  
"Go! Before they see you!" Sakura gives Sasuke a little push. He turns and kisses her again hastily.  
"Wait for me, I'm almost done running.! He grunts into her ear.  
"Forever, Sasuke. I'll wait forever."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was great Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he led Hinata to her house. The festival was over and they had danced all night.  
Naruto noticed that she was a lot quieter tonight.  
"Hinata? Is anything wrong?" The concern was clear on Naruto's face.  
"Oh, I was just thinking a..about this dream I kept having." She looks down.  
"What was it about?"  
"I d..dreampt...t..that you s...said something to me... before I went inside tonight." She blushed a little after that.  
"Well, I don't know what it was." They stop at the front of the Hyuuga mansion. "Sweet dreams Hinata-chan..." Naruto bent to kiss her, and she met him half way. The kiss was long and sweet.  
"...I love you." He adds as she walked through the door, thinking she was out of hearing range.  
I love you too...Naruto-kun. Hinata sagged against the door, a hand pressed to her lips. I always have and I always will. She smiled, her dream had come true, on the night of a festival of dreams.


End file.
